clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twelfth Fish
The Twelfth Fish was a play at the Stage. It first premiered in December 2007 and had since then two encores. Rookie rewrote the script when the play made its second encore in January 2012. Plot This Shakespeare-like play is about a Countess, a Jester, and a Bard going to fish. A fish goes BLUB BLUB many times, and the three try to catch and eat it. The overall concept of the script also resembles Monty Python's "Find The Fish" sketch, which also features a search quest for a fish. The re-written version tells the story of how the Jester and the Bard help their friend, the Countess, find the Twelfth Fish, so she can count it. Parodies As the play is heavily influenced by Shakespeare's plays, some of the lines on the original script parody famous lines on some of Shakespeare's works. *''"The iceberg's a stage and we are penguins!"'' is a reference to "All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players", lines from As You Like It. *''"A stage where every penguin plays a part."'' is a reference to "And one man in his time plays many parts", line also from As You Like It. *''"To fish or not to fish, that is the question!"'' references "To be, or not to be", a line from Hamlet. *''"Now is the winter of our fishing trip."'' is a reference to "Now is the winter of our discontent," a line from Richard III. *''"As good luck would have it!"'' is an actual line from The Merry Wives of Windsor. *''"The first thing we do, let's catch all the fish."'' is a reference to "The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers," from Henry VI, Part 2. *''"O fishing line, fishing line! Wherefore art thou doing fine?"'' references Juliet's "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?", line from Romeo and Juliet. *''"What fish through yonder ocean swim?"'' and "But hark! What fish through yonder water peeks?" are references to "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?", also from Romeo and Juliet. *''"DOUBLE, DOUBLE BLUB AND BUBBLE!"'' is a reference to "Double, double toil and trouble", a line from Macbeth. *''"A fish! A fish! My puffle for a fish!"'' is a reference to "A horse, a horse! My kingdom for a horse!", a line from Richard III. *''"AY, THERE'S THE BLUB!"'' is a reference to "... aye, there's the rub", a line from Hamlet. *''"Something fishy this way comes."'' is a reference to "Something wicked this way comes." from Macbeth. *''"With my empty tummy my eye doth feast."'' is a reference to not a play, but rather Sonnet 47, "With my love's picture then my eye doth feast." *''"Now please get me a dish fit for the fish!"'' is a reference to "Let's carve him as a dish fit for the gods", a line from Julius Caesar. *''"BUT NEVER DOUBT I BLUB!"'' is a reference to "But never doubt I love", a line from Hamlet. *''"Get thee to a fishery!"'' is a reference to "Get thee to a nunnery," from Hamlet. *''"To dine, perchance to eat!"'' is a reference to "To sleep: perchance to dream..." also from Hamlet. *''"If fish be the food of life, waddle on!"'' is a reference to "If music be the food of love, play on!", line from Twelfth Night. *''"For what is best, that best I wish in thee."'' is a reference to another sonnet, Sonnet 37, "Look what is best, that best I wish in thee." *''"Fish, puffles, penguins, lend me your ears!"'' is a reference to "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears" from Julius Caesar. *''"We crew, we happy crew, we land of penguins."'' is a reference to "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers" from Henry V. *''"Small things make penguins proud."'' is a reference to "Small things make base men proud," also from Henry VI, Part 2. Script Original Script }} January 2012 Script }} Trivia *Many of the messages in the original play were based on quotes from plays by William Shakespeare. The title of the play comes from his play, the "Twelfth Night." *During Medieval Party 2008, The Twelfth Fish was played at the Cove. *In January 2012, Rookie rewrote the script for the play, making it easier to read for the actors. **He was also unaware why the Countess wasn't counting, and why there was only one Fish instead of twelve (which also made him wonder where the other eleven went). Gallery Stage Twelfth Fish 2007.png|The Twelfth Fish SWF *Music *Costume Trunk (2012) *Stage Category:Stage Plays Category:2007